


do you feel it?

by d_aredevisl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Firsts, Fluffy, Hugging, Kissing, Relationship Firsts, connor doesn't know what to do with all these emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: Connors reaction to all your first with him.





	do you feel it?

holding hands

it was a late afternoon at work and you had just come to pick your boyfriend Connor up, handing him his drink you both make your way towards the police station doors when Connor feels something.

his hand is now being touch by something warm and soft, looking down his sees it’s your hand. connor analyses the situation and concludes that is one of those weird human relationship things and lets his hand go limb not knowing what else to do.

you both walk to the car hand in hand a bit awkwardly as Connor just sort of left his hand limply in yours not really doing anything else so you take the extra step and intertwine your hands together.

connors led flashes and he realizes he could get used to this.

 

hugging

connor was in the kitchen making you some lunch when you entered the kitchen smiling at the sight.

seeing your boyfriend in a jumper and sweats instead of his usual suit and tie made you swoon and you couldn't help it anymore. you basically ran at him grabbing him in a tight hug.

connors led flashed before realising it was you and turned around in your embrace.

he was about to pull away but he noticed your smiling face and decided to hug you back, feeling a weird sensation in his chest.

 

kissing

the war had just been won and you were running around shouting for your boyfriend, where was he? was he still alive? questions like these kept flowing through your head making you grow anxious every second.

when suddenly you saw the flash of his led and ran to him grabbing his face and smashing your lips together.

you expected him to pull away but instead, he pulled you in closer enjoying the warmth, you both pulled back and Connor rested his forehead on yours.

deviancy was worth it, he thought.


End file.
